rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Sofia Lamb
Sitemap Sofia Lamb --- --- --- --- --- NO, Sofia Lamb DID NOT control ALL of Rapture : Awful lot of the survivors in Rapture just were not dumb enough to fall for Sofia Lamb's psycho-babble, and the 'Church of the Lamb' cultist stuff - even ones half-crazed with ADAM sickness. Examples of what she did to people who resisted (UNBELIEVERS), that should make it obvious she was just another tyrant telling 'what people want to hear' plausible lies ( Remember who the people were who came to Rapture... Fundamentally to get away from that flavor of liar/cheat/charlatan/murderous criminal ). There were plenty of other people capable of organizing things, and THEY would have their own propaganda warning people about what Lamb was up to, and what would await them if their fell under her power. There were others who had already gone thru the trial of the thuggish tyranny of Fontaine and the empty promises of Atlas. Knowing how to "push peoples buttons" doesn't equate to knowing how to successfully organize survival or rebuilding a city (neither of which Sofia Lamb actually cared about). Minervas Den was obviously NOT controlled by Lamb's crazy cult. Factions like Ryan's Loyalists in Hephaestus or the Fishermen of Neptune's Bounty had great leverage to face down Lamb's threats, and to help others contain her twisted Philosophy to that marginal part of the City she was centered in. Cutting her off from other parts of the City wasn't that hard to do. --- --- --- Slight Miscalculation On Sofia's part: Remember shes a psychologist, not an Engineer... The explosives go off to (maybe) sever the structures anchoring Persephone (or rather a section of it) to the cavern ceiling AND ... It stays there, maybe moves a little bit. The building section floats. With all that air inside, even with a thick concrete shell twice as heavy as water, it still will not sink. Oooops, Very dramatic speechifying and ranting, but much harder to "deliver the goods", Sofia. The realities of water displacement strikes again. --- Sofia's Rants '(no way in the game to tell her to ''STFU - - THAT can be fixed !) : Sofia : 'Gift' of Eleanor ... Yes, kidnapped and turned into a Little Ghoul and then an Imprisoned Sleeping Princess -- I don't think I would care to get any 'gifts' from you Sofia, if that's how you think. 'Good intentions' ... Yeah.... I think some of the Nazis at their trials tried to use that excuse. Amusing idea would be recycling a few choice scenes from BS2, and letting Delta 'have at her' with some choice verbiage. --- --- '''Lamb-land - '''If that's what her Headquarters looked like, then what kind of sh*thole did the rest look like ?? ... * Corpse everywhere after years of lying in same spot (very unhygienic) * Persephone had been flooded ? Another one of Sofia's little mass-murder sprees ? * Therapy still in progress and prisoners still in cells ? Waiting to be 'sacrificed' to the Utopian (why else would Lamb have them still alive?)?? * Jailers and Doctors still 'working ' ... (this is her 'common good'...) * Still making BDs LSs (Sinclair's fate showed they were still capable) * Where are the rest of the people ?? Someone had to provide food. After 10 years stuff from the old days would have long previous run out. Forced labor (the collectivist's way) is 'out of sight' (out of mind). * Old Pre-Chaos supplies/tools would be pretty much gone/dwindling. Makes Post-Soviet Cuba look good by comparison. Basic/crude methods - Sofia had her 'goal' and little else mattered. * Seriously - clearing bodies and debris, fresh coat of paint - not that much work to make Lamb-land a much happier environment (Would be a neat thing to learn in an Accu-Vox later that plots were around to stick a knife in the back of her head and free themselves from her tyranny). Remember - Sofia Lamb was a 'Community Organizer' and very likely never did anything much of practical use in her life (convincing others to do it for her...) --- --- --- '''False Fronts : Lamb's Dionysus Park was not a 'Potemkin Village' (a false front created by underlings to fool a leader Comes from Catherine the Great's follower, Prince Potemkin, building fake happy villages besides roads the Empress rode thru.), but camouflage covering her hidden agenda to eliminate human individual freedom. More a kind of Theresienstadt (a place orchestrated with reassuring fake appearance, but really with an agenda of death). * Rich people fooled by the glitzy art-isms and party accouterments into supporting their own destruction * Poor people being made dependent on makework 'welfare' - just fodder/tools for Sofia Lamb's delusion * A recruiting center for a collectivist who wants to overthrow human nature (the usual destructive delusion). * A 'religion' which is actually a Cult (with Splicer-Craziness adding into the mess of Fanaticism) * Theater of the Damned * How can art be 'Unconscious' when you are Dead ? * Piano Bar Of Unconsciousness * Garden of Blue Butterflies (did we any of those deiseas carrying pests anywhere in Dionysus Park ?) --- --- --- --- --- . .